Doctor Timothy
Blessed with a limitless intellect locked within a weak, fragile body, Doctor Timothy turns to his psychic powers to combat evil-doers. Few realize that Doctor Timothy is secretly Timmy Burch; a boy of few words. His extraordinary mental abilities and mind for strategy make him an important member of the Freedom Pals.''https://southpark.ubisoft.com/game/en-us/characters/index.aspx '''Doctor Timothy' is the alter-ego of Timmy Burch in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''.'' Appearance and Personality Doctor Timothy sits in his wheelchair with a flannel blanket covering his legs. He wears a dark blue suit with a white collar shirt and red tie. Doctor Timothy is blessed with a limitless intellect locked in a fragile, weak body. He uses his psychic powers to combat foes. His extraordinary mental abilities and mind for strategy makes him the leader and a very important member of Freedom Pals. Although his physical speech is limited to cries of "TIMMY!", Doctor Timothy can speak normally through telepathy. When he does so, he proves to be quite eloquent, albeit irreverent at times (such as calling Coon and Friends "kind of douchebags" or commenting that the events of the final boss battle "have boggled even my giant brain"), offering constant support and encouragement to his allies. He is the only member of the Freedom Pals who is willing to give the New Kid a chance to prove himself when the latter apparently "defects" from Coon and Friends and applies for membership in the Freedom Pals alongside Professor Chaos. Despite his benevolence, Doctor Timothy also has a ruthless side, being perfectly willing to use his mental powers in rather painful fashions when necessary. His favorite means of subduing foes or extracting information is to "rape their minds", as The Coon puts it. And he's more than willing to protect himself or punish his enemies by putting kindergartners or even their own allies under mind control. History Doctor Timothy formed the Freedom Pals alongside several heroes who left Coon and Friends due to feeling underrepresented in The Coon's planned franchise. Thanks to Timothy's leadership and the general abilities of his subordinates, the Freedom Pals managed to take the lead on Coon and Friends in their civil war...until The New Kid joined the latter's ranks. Doctor Timothy makes his first physical appearance during Civil War, when Super Craig and Wonder Tweek got into an argument over whose franchise was superior. When The Coon arrived with The New Kid (now going under the superhero alias of Buttlord, Doctor Timothy contacted the former telepathically, telling him that his franchise would not succeed. Unfortunately, this only served to anger Coon and Friends, forcing Doctor Timothy to teleport away when The Coon tried to attack him. While their respective teams battled in the street, The Coon chased Doctor Timothy, stealing his phone before being mind-raped into submission. Doctor Timothy appeared alongside the rest of the Freedom Pals when they confronted Coon and Friends in the playground, demanding the return of his phone. He used his telepathy to call the Coon's bluff about their connection with Netflix before joining Toolshed, Tupperware, and Mysterion in battle; despite summoning brainwashed Kindergartners to aid him, he and his allies were defeated. Later, when Professor Chaos escorted The New Kid to infiltrate the Freedom Pals' base, only greeted by distrust and animosity of most of the Freedom Pals, he showed up and gave the New Kid a chance to prove their intentions are pure, without even reading the New Kid's mind. After the mission to the Shady Acres, Doctor Timothy gladly accepted The New Kid as a part of the Freedom Pals. After everyone got out of the police station on the third night, with Coon and Friends being joyful and the Freedom Pals left shocked, Doctor Timothy came again and revealed that Freedom Pals were tricked all along. With the knowledge that the New Kid was playing on him, he brainwashed four of the Coon and Friends (the other two were later under his control as well), ordering them to defeat (presumably to destroy) the New Kid as a punishment. However, the objective was unsuccessful as Doctor Timothy was defeated again. With Call Girl and Professor Chaos fighting on the side of the New Kid, all the Coon Friends eventually came to their senses, and united to attack the Doctor. After the Doctor's defeat, the Freedom Pals took everyone to the Freedom Pals' base, revealing the true intention of Doctor Timothy, as he wanted to create a franchise plan that involves everybody to end the civil war. Blaming all the attack and the deceit on the New Kid, Coon and Friends joined forces with the Freedom Pals, putting an end to the civil war. The next day, Doctor Timothy's franchise plan was destroyed, leaving him in shock and disbelief. Right after the incident, a message came that The New Kid's parents were kidnapped, knowing this, Doctor Timothy made a promise to the New Kid that Freedom Pals will never stop until The New Kid's parents are rescued. He also used his mind powers to unlock all the classes for The New Kid. Doctor Timothy also took part in the tour to the genetics lab to find The New Kid's parents. However, when the lab's security system got shut down, he started thinking that maybe all the problems is a result of his inadequacy to lay emphasis on The Coon. After Mitch Conner revealed his plan to everyone, like everyone else, the Doctor conveniently ignored the original mission to rescue The New Kid's parents along with his promise to The New Kid, and started focusing on stopping Mitch Conner. In the far future where Christmas stays forever, Doctor Timothy agreed to the suggestion made by Toolshed to pray to Jesus for help. In the final battle with the two Mitch Connors, Doctor Timothy activates his psychic powers to 'cleanse' the battlefield in order to terminate the endless cheating on both sides. Abilities ''As mastermind and leader of The Freedom Pals, Doctor Timothy relies on his impressive mental powers to control the field of battle – and dominate the psyches of his foes. - Proposed in-game character descriptionhttps://tcrf.net/South_Park:_The_Fractured_But_Whole Doctor Timothy is a powerful Psychic hero who relies on his vast mental powers in battle. He can freely teleport great distances, read and extract information from minds, speak telepathically to large groups simultaneously, shield himself in an impenetrable psychic barrier, and project powerful blasts of psionic force. His most dangerous ability is perhaps his power to control the minds of others, which he uses to support his teammates by summoning backup or even turning enemies against each other. Coupled with his barriers and teleportation, Doctor Timothy is a highly dangerous force to be reckoned with, even without the rest of the Freedom Pals. However, his mind control has a few weaknesses; it can only affect a maximum of four people at a time, and his control can be broken by inflicting sufficient damage on the victim. What's more, once his control is broken, he will not be able to establish the control as powerful as before. * The Timmy Whisperer: Ultimate ability. Doctor Timothy, in full recruitment mode, damages and Charms multiple foes from range. * Psychic Scream: This blast of pure psychic energy damages and knocks back all enemies in a row. **Damage: High **Range: 4 tiles ahead of him **Status Effect: Knockback * Mind Rape: Doctor Timothy rapes an enemy's mind, Charming the foe and convincing them to temporarily change allegiance. **Damage: None **Range: All around him **Status Effect: Charmed * Brain Bomb: '''The Doctor stupefies his enemies. All foes in the affected zone are Confused. **Damage: None **Range: 3 tiles in front and 2 crossing **Status Effect: Confused * '''When Kindergarteners Attack: Summons four Kindergartener Swarmers on the left to assist him. Only used in his first battle in Civil War 2, replacing Brain Bomb. Quests Given * The Samaritan Agenda Quotes For the complete collection of Doctor Timothy's quotes, refer to the page Doctor Timothy/Quotes. Gallery 20180311211528_1.jpg|Doctor Timothy using his psychic powers to speak with The Coon telepathically. 20180222105303_1.jpg|Doctor Timothy using his psychic powers to dodge The Coon's attack. 20180410120509_1.jpg|Doctor Timothy making his appearance at the playground. 20180410120550_1.jpg|Doctor Timothy using his psychic powers to "rape" The Coon's mind. 20180302122728_1.jpg|Doctor Timothy confronting Professor Chaos and The New Kid after emerging from the secret room of Freedom Pals Base. 20180318175202_1.jpg|Doctor Timothy fruitlessly attempting to read Professor Chaos's mind. 20180318175246_1.jpg|Doctor Timothy assigning a mission to The New Kid. 20180320132528_1.jpg|Doctor Timothy laying defeated after losing the fight against The New Kid. 20180320132558_1.jpg|Doctor Timothy being helped up inside Freedom Pals Base by Mysterion and Tupperware. 20180312215632_1.jpg|Doctor Timothy alongside the united Freedom Pals members awaiting at the front gates of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180313175520_1.jpg|Doctor Timothy confronting The Coon and Mitch Conner, knowing about their plan to make the adults of South Park go crazy in Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180424230044_1.jpg|Doctor Timothy 'cleansing' the battlefield during the final battle against the two Mitch Conners on both The Coon and Human Kite. Trivia * Doctor Timothy is based on Marvel Comics' Professor Charles Xavier, being a powerful psychic who commands a team of heroes consisting of super-powered people called The X-Men while being bound to a wheelchair. * Doctor Timothy is the only member of the Freedom Pals who is not playable at any point, presumably due to the strength of his abilities. Despite this, it is still possible to obtain his character sheet. ** Doctor Timothy was initially made as a playable character during development of the game, however in the final release of the game he is reduced to a NPC role only, possibly with the reason as aforementioned.https://tcrf.net/South_Park:_The_Fractured_But_Whole References Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Freedom Pals Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies Category:Children